Mirror Realm
The Mirror Realm, is an ancient dimension with entrances behind every mirror in the Fairytale world, and few in other realms as well. The doors to the Mirror Realm can only be accessed by magical spells, or from powerful magicians and wielders. Two renowned users of the Mirror Spells, have been Milton Grimm and Giles Grimm. In the past, they had taken magic and infused it within a single looking glass, which was called The Booking Glass. The Mirror Realm has been used as a prison containment dimension, to keep dangerous beings locked away and shield The whole Fairy tale World from their wrath. A Notable Prisoner, is The Evil Queen. For nine years the Evil Queen was kept prisoner in the Mirror Realm, with access to every mirror in the world, able to see what went on without her through the looking glasses. Facilities The Mirror Realm is dark, and cold. The only light shines through looking glasses, which are randomly placed around the dimension, though these aren't quite like mirrors, more like portals that allow vision to the outside world, wherever the respective mirror is positioned. Any object can be captured in it, through the booking glass, and whoever is inside can still interact with the outside world, though with limits. There are only ways into the Mirror Realm. The first is through mirrors, by being banished or 'sent' through a mirror. However there is another way. The Mirror Realm connects to the Fairytale World, through a 'bridge' dimension, known as Never After. Within Never After, is a secluded school, which secretly affiliates with Ever After High. This school is called The Never After Institute. The Never After Institute (NOTE: Or NAI) has only one entrance (to the Fairy tale world), which is located at Mermaids Lagoon in Neverland. The school can also be accessed from the Mirror Realm, through one portal. This portal is within the NAI Headmistresses living quarters. This is located within the tallest tower at the school. The notable headmistress is the Witch from Rapunzel, Dame Gothel. The Never After Institute, though secret to most in the Fairy tale world, is where rogue fairy tale children are sent, if they try to flee and escape their destiny. Though this isn't the case with some who try to escape. Miles Grimm, headmaster of Ever After High, has been known to have some rogue children locked up within The Never After Institute. When wounded, or alone, in the wilderness, on adventures - children have been known to disappear. This has been observed mainly, by the residents in a small town (Name TBA) in the Enchanted Forest. The residents of this town, who are almost all pixies and nature mystics believe that children who disappear, are taken to a secret realm. Since the nature spirits can sense real death. Fanon Inhabitance= *Dame Gothel (NOTE: All Never After Institute Students inhabit the Mirror Realm, a list can be found here) |-|Canon Inhabitance= *The Evil Queen *Daring Charming (NOTE:Formerly.) Category:Locations Category:Realms and Dimensions